Alpha et oméga
by Resha Tsubaki
Summary: Le temps et l'expérience leur avaient laissé un goût d'amertume quant à leur destinée. Car, après tout, les histoires d'amour finissent toujours mal. [Label SPPS]


**Je profite de mon jour de repos pendant que je travaille à Roland Garros pour vous proposer ce petit OS qui me tient à cœur ;) Resterez-vous insensible jusqu'au bout ?  
**

* * *

**Princesse Mononoké – Legend of Ashitaka**

* * *

Zeref détestait les fées. Ces petits êtres étaient simplement la cause de tous ses malheurs. Pas plus hautes qu'une cinquantaine de centimètres, elles possédaient un pouvoir incommensurable. Autrefois, elles avaient été très populaires et utiles à la population jusqu'à leur disparition quelques siècles plus tôt. Sans elles, il se porterait probablement mieux ; car elles n'avaient fait les choses qu'à moitié, n'accomplissant que ce qui les arrangeait. Elles s'étaient sacrifiées, mais au final cela n'avait servi à rien. Pas assez de puissance magique ? N'importe quoi. Si ces créatures l'avaient souhaité, elles auraient pu vaincre sa malédiction, il en était persuadé. Elles avaient préféré lui laisser le pire et ne sceller que le futile afin de se satisfaire de son malheur. D'apparence innocente, elles étaient en réalité machiavéliques.

Durant des centaines d'années, le mage noir voyagea au travers du monde ; ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix. Après avoir vu toutes ces personnes mourir, on lui avait infligé cette malédiction qui était accompagnée d'une sorte de terrible prise de conscience : depuis ce jour, Zeref connaissait la valeur de la vie, qu'elle fût humaine, animale ou végétale. Et c'était tout simplement intenable. Finalement, il était destiné à agoniser en faisant ce qu'il haïssait le plus : ôter des vies. Il ne supportait pas de tuer quelqu'un, pourtant cette vague de magie qui s'emparait fréquemment de lui asphyxiait toute forme de vie autour de lui. Probablement était-il devenu fou après toutes ces années à voir le monde autour de lui dépérir sans pouvoir lutter contre ce phénomène irréversible. Rapidement, il avait cessé de compter combien de vies il avait prises ; ce qu'il lui restait de sain dans son esprit se serait envolé le cas échéant.

Personne ne l'attendait nulle part. On le pensait entièrement scellé et, au fil des années, la légende du mage noir Zeref s'était répandue sur le continent, puis sur d'autres. Plus les années filaient, plus les gens pensaient qu'il était question d'un simple conte de fées – quelle ironie du terme – destiné à effrayer les plus jeunes. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait souhaité devenir ainsi. S'il avait étudié les sorts interdits et créé des démons, c'était uniquement dans le but de se défaire de cette malédiction ; malheureusement, cette technique n'avait pas marché. Les fées lui avaient ôté cette connaissance et l'avaient scellée nul ne savait où. Lui-même ignorait comment la libérer, de quelle façon se réapproprier la maîtrise de la magie noire. Il ne lui restait que la magie qu'il possédait initialement et dont il ne voyait pas tellement l'utilité dans sa situation, ainsi que cette vague meurtrière qui annihilait toute forme de vie aux alentours. C'était pour cela qu'il haïssait les fées : elles auraient pu le tuer si elles n'avaient pas pu éradiquer le mal qui le rongeait. À la place, elles s'étaient toutes sacrifiées jusqu'à la dernière pour soi-disant le sauver. Quelle stupidité.

S'il avait conservé sa magie interdite, sa situation aurait probablement pu évoluer. Avec le temps, il aurait assurément été en mesure de créer un démon suffisamment puissant soit pour le tuer, passant outre son immortalité, soit pour le libérer des griffes de la mort. Ces maudites fées lui avaient retiré tout espoir de retrouver un jour son état normal. Sa vie n'avait aucun sens, il errait depuis pas loin de trois cents ans et c'était entièrement de leur faute. Elles auraient pu aussi lui prendre son immortalité ; à cause de cette chose, il revivait encore et encore les mêmes horreurs. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir de la compassion envers les êtres humains malgré leur nature égoïste et stupide : sans cesse ceux-ci refaisaient les mêmes erreurs, s'entretuaient perpétuellement. Pour quelle raison avait-il pitié d'eux ? Pourquoi l'avait-on forcé à ressentir la valeur de chaque vie ? Entre sa malédiction et ces massacres, il ne parvenait pas à vivre un seul instant en paix. L'homme aux cheveux noirs n'avait de cesse de chercher un lieu vide où il ne trouverait personne.

Pourtant, celui-ci n'arrivait jamais à rester seul bien longtemps ; il y avait toujours des imbéciles qui le poursuivaient, cherchant à s'emparer de son pouvoir. Leurs efforts étaient vains pour plusieurs raisons. D'abord, il les tuait instinctivement dès qu'ils s'approchaient. Ensuite, sa magie noire était cachée dans un endroit secret pour tous. Enfin, jamais il n'aiderait des humains à en tuer d'autres. Il en avait assez de souffrir de la sorte. Il souhaitait juste trouver un endroit où mourir. Plus que tout, Zeref aspirait à expirer en paix. Il en avait assez de ce monde qui ne cessait de le tourmenter. Or, il avait beau chercher, jamais il n'avait trouvé d'indices quant à l'emplacement de son sceau. À croire qu'il n'existait tout simplement pas, que les fées avaient tout calculé pour le rendre dingue ; elles avaient probablement réussi. Il ne parvenait à juger lui-même son niveau de folie.

Cependant, un jour, sa magie lui accorda une vision du futur : dans quelques années naîtrait un enfant capable de le tuer. Cette nouvelle le réjouit ; enfin, une lueur d'espoir lui était offerte. Malgré le peu d'informations, l'homme maudit était persuadé qu'il le trouverait. Il ignorait quand et où cet enfant respirerait pour la première fois avec ses poumons, or, maintenant qu'il avait eu vent de son existence, il était prêt à tout mettre en œuvre pour le trouver. Finalement, il pourrait quitter cet horrible monde qui l'avait continuellement martyrisé. Il serait libre. On lui accordait en définitive une faveur après toutes ces longues années de souffrance et d'agonie. À présent, il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver son bourreau ; il le reconnaîtrait du premier coup, il en était persuadé. Il ne laisserait pas cette lueur d'espoir lui filer entre les doigts. Certainement pas.

De manière à augmenter ses chances de tomber sur l'enfant, Zeref traversa des endroits peuplés, ce qu'il avait toujours évité de faire afin de ne pas assister à d'autres morts inutiles. Il s'arrangeait pour que ses visites fussent courtes et brèves de manière à minimiser les risques. Toutefois, un jour, en traversant un village, il se sentit d'un coup submergé par une vague de magie meurtrière. Horrifié, celui-ci se pétrifia immédiatement, appréhendant la suite des événements : ce petit endroit animé ne le serait plus d'ici quelques instants. Il allait encore une fois voir des gens mourir sous ses yeux. Malgré la répétition de ces événements, il était incapable de s'y habituer. Sa compassion pour la vie humaine prenait immanquablement le dessus et le faisait souffrir à chaque occasion. Le pire était qu'il ne pouvait jamais prévenir ces attaques, dans la mesure où elles étaient totalement aléatoires : pendant six mois il pouvait errer tranquillement puis en avoir trois par jour pendant un an. Tout comme le nombre de morts, il avait cessé de les compter.

Cependant, le village ne fut jamais atteint par sa magie. Zeref sentit une main sur son bras ; aussitôt, la malédiction en lui s'apaisa. Par quel miracle... Stupéfait, il tourna la tête d'un mouvement vif uniquement pour tomber sur un spectacle inattendu : une jeune femme – ou bien une petite fille ? - avait saisi son bras et le regardait d'un air sérieux. Une fée ? Non, impossible, elle était bien trop grande pour en être une : ces créatures ne dépassaient pas une cinquantaine de centimètres et celle-ci mesurait environ un mètre trente. De même, leur espèce était éteinte depuis environ trois cents ans à en juger un calendrier qu'il avait aperçu récemment. Déjà trois siècles s'étaient écoulés depuis ce jour... L'inconnue, après quelques instants, fit un grand sourire innocent qui lui rappela celui des fées – à cette pensée, le mage noir ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. Qui était-elle ? Comment avait-elle réussi à arrêter sa magie ? Serait-ce l'enfant destiné à le tuer ? Non, elle était trop âgée malgré son apparence puérile et son instinct lui indiquait que ce n'était pas la bonne personne.

« Avec cette chaleur et tes vêtements noirs, tu as failli faire un malaise. Tu devrais faire attention ! Viens avec moi, je vais te rafraîchir. »

Un malaise ? Quelle était cette blague ? Elle mentait, il l'avait parfaitement remarqué. Son regard se fit dur et sérieux, or elle parut l'ignorer. Celle-ci le tira du bras pour l'emmener en direction d'une petite maison un peu plus bas dans l'allée principale du village. Zeref ne parvenait à déterminer son âge exact : son visage n'était pas celui d'une petite fille, pourtant elle était minuscule et portait des habits ridicules – une robe rose avec des détails superflus, même des accessoires en forme d'ailes au niveau des oreilles ! - sans compter qu'elle marchait pieds nus. Plus important, son potentiel magique paraissait incommensurable étant donné qu'elle avait pu arrêter une vague de magie mortelle. Qui était-elle réellement ? Il se contenta pour le moment de l'examiner de la tête au pied, attendant qu'elle l'emmène à destination.

La jeune femme le fit entrer dans une modeste maison en pierre avant de le faire asseoir à une table en bois comportant quatre chaises assorties. Ne prononçant mot, il la regarda préparer un thé aux plantes aromatiques qu'elle lui servit dans une tasse en terre cuite avant de s'installer en face de lui et de commencer à siroter la sienne sans rien dire. Était-ce du poison ? Peu importe, ce n'était pas comme si on pouvait le tuer de toute façon. Si cette fille lui offrait la possibilité de mourir, il la saisirait immédiatement. Mais juste avant cela, il souhaitait connaître son identité. Buvant une gorgée du délicat breuvage, Zeref ne la quittait pas des yeux, attendant qu'elle commence à parler. Si elle l'avait éloigné, il y avait forcément une raison ; celle-ci demeura de longues minutes silencieuse, jusqu'à avoir fini sa tasse. Elle se leva pour se resservir et se réinstalla en face de lui avant de soutenir son regard ; ses yeux étaient d'un bleu turquoise qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu auparavant.

« Y a pas à dire, j'étais surprise de te voir ici, à Magnolia ! Tu es exactement comme on m'a dit, je t'ai reconnu de suite !

- Qui es-tu ? demanda froidement Zeref sans trahir la moindre émotion.

- Ah, désolé, je ne me suis pas présentée ! Je suis Mavis Vermillion, une mage et une descendante de fées. »

A cette dernière révélation, l'homme aux cheveux noirs se tendit et fronça les sourcils. Qu'avait-elle dit ? Elle descendait des fées ? L'une d'entre elles aurait-elle eu un enfant avec un humain avant l'extinction de leur race ? Qui aurait commis un tel tabou ? Les croisements entre espèces étaient strictement prohibés. Comment un enfant avait-il pu naître et ne pas être exécuté ? Quoique s'il était né dans le secret peu de temps avant le sceau, des alliés de la mère auraient très bien pu le cacher et profiter du désordre pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Comment une créature comme elle pouvait-elle exister ? Il était vrai qu'elle ne risquait absolument plus rien à cette époque dans la mesure où les fées n'étaient plus qu'un lointain mythe et que son sang féerique était largement minoritaire après s'être mélangé à celui des humains durant près de trois siècles, mais ses ancêtres avaient dû beaucoup souffrir. Quoiqu'il se fichait pas mal de leurs épreuves. Cette rencontre inattendue était tout simplement une aubaine : cette Mavis connaissait probablement l'emplacement du sceau et pourrait l'en libérer. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à formuler sa question, celle-ci le prit de court.

« Je sais à quoi tu penses. Désolé, mais je ne sais pas où ta magie noire et tes démons ont été scellés et je n'ai pas les pouvoirs nécessaires pour annuler ta malédiction. »

Encore une fausse piste. Rester ici était donc inutile. L'enfant ne se trouvait certainement pas dans ce village, le cas échéant cette mage l'aurait elle aussi senti. Zeref se leva, faisant grincer la chaise, mais fut retenu par son hôte au regard perçant et sérieux.

« Pourquoi vouloir récupérer ce qui a été scellé ? Pourquoi ne pas essayer de vivre une nouvelle vie, prendre un nouveau départ ? Tout le monde y a droit, même toi.

- Tu parles sans savoir, petite fille.

- P-Petite fille ? Je te ferai savoir que j'ai vingt ans ! »

Sérieusement ? Elle ne les faisait absolument pas. Discuter avec elle ne servait absolument à rien. Soupirant de dépit, le mage noir prit congé, ignorant ses appels. Prendre un nouveau départ ? Commencer une nouvelle vie ? Quelle bonne blague ! Comment pouvait-il aspirer à quoi que ce fût dans sa situation actuelle ? Il était littéralement la Faucheuse en personne, apportant la mort aux gens. Comment un être tel que lui pouvait-il vivre normalement ? Il finirait par blesser ses êtres chers qui mourraient bien avant lui. Immortel, il avait survécu à de multiples époques, constaté le caractère éphémère d'une vie humaine. Cette jeune fille aussi serait bien vite partie. Elle avait déjà vingt ans, il ne lui restait que quatre-vingt ans à vivre tout au mieux, si elle ne se faisait pas tuer avant. Quelqu'un qui n'avait vécu que deux malheureuses décennies n'était certainement pas bien placé pour faire la morale à un immortel maudit ayant parcouru le monde pendant trois siècles. Elle ne savait absolument rien.

Atteignant la forêt située à un petit kilomètre du village, Zeref s'installa contre un arbre et contempla bêtement le ciel. Il n'était plus motivé pour chercher aujourd'hui. Il s'y remettrait un peu plus tard. En temps normal, il se serait éloigné le plus vite possible de cet endroit afin de ne plus jamais recroiser cet étrange individu, or il n'en fit rien. Probablement la flemme. Oui, forcément. Ce n'était pas comme si elle l'avait intrigué et qu'il avait envie de la revoir. Elle lui était totalement inutile, le mieux qu'il pouvait faire était de s'éloigner pour ne pas la blesser elle ou ses êtres chers. Cela allégerait le nombre de morts sur sa conscience. À son grand dam, il la revit le lendemain ; elle était venue jusqu'à lui dans la forêt, un panier dans les bras, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Ah, te voilà ! Je me suis dit que tu devais avoir faim, tout seul !

- Je suis immortel, je n'ai pas besoin de manger.

- Mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu n'as pas faim, n'est-ce pas ? Et depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas mangé avec quelqu'un ? »

Cette question le surprit. En effet, depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas pris un repas en compagnie d'une autre personne ? Avant cette guerre où il avait été maudit, probablement... Il était vrai qu'à l'époque il avait des parents qui avaient été tués par une attaque ennemie. Par la suite, il avait vécu seul avant de se joindre aux combats en tuant nombre de soldats grâce à sa magie, jusqu'à tomber sur un mage plus puissant que lui ce jour-là et se faire maudire. Cette personne avait dit vouloir lui apprendre la valeur de l'existence et le faire souffrir au nom de tous ceux auxquels il avait ôté la vie. Quel sadique, il avait parfaitement atteint son objectif. Maintenant, il était impuissant, malheureux, fou et désespéré, emprisonné dans une spirale infernale. N'y avait-il donc aucun moyen d'en sortir ?

À côté de lui, Mavis installait le repas. Une nappe rouge avec des motifs blancs était étendue à ses pieds et elle y entreposait tout plein de petits encas. À quand remontait la dernière fois qu'il avait mangé ? Après avoir obtenu l'immortalité, il avait continué à se nourrir par habitude. Puis, lors de son exil, la nourriture s'était faite rare et il avait compris à l'occasion que ne pas manger ne pouvait pas le tuer. Au fil des siècles, il avait appris à supporter la faim. Il ignorait s'il était capable d'avaler quoi que ce fût, son estomac n'ayant pas fonctionné depuis bien trop longtemps. Ce qui se tenait devant lui avait l'air fort appétissant, toutefois celui-ci avait appris à résister. Dans ce cas, pourquoi son ventre se serrait-il, réclamant ces mets ? Avait-elle insufflé de la magie dans le repas, dans le but de le rendre irrésistible ? Zeref avait vu de nombreuses personnes manger devant lui, alors pourquoi voir Mavis avaler un onigiri était-il si envoûtant ? Non, il devait résister...

La jeune femme lui tendit une boule de riz avec un sourire, tout en terminant d'avaler la sienne. Pourquoi avait-elle un tel effet sur lui ? Il n'avait rien à craindre d'elle, étant donné qu'elle n'était qu'une simple mortelle. Pourtant, par sa faute, il avait terriblement faim. Soupirant de dépit, Zeref saisit l'onigiri et l'examina sous les coutures. Il n'en avait pas touché depuis fort longtemps. C'était un plat tout simple mais qui lui parut excessivement appétissant à cet instant précis. Comprenant qu'il ne pouvait pas gagner ce combat, il prit une bouchée, savourant les saveurs oubliées du riz. La nourriture avait donc ce goût-là... Il avait totalement oublié. À ses côtés, Mavis continuait de sourire.

* * *

Sans comprendre pourquoi, Zeref ne quitta pas la forêt. Mavis venait lui rendre visite tous les jours et ils déjeunaient ensemble dans une petite clairière. Le printemps était passé, l'été touchait à sa fin. Ce jour-là, il pleuvait des cordes. Ils n'allaient probablement pas pouvoir manger comme à leur habitude aujourd'hui : le sol était totalement boueux et la pluie ne cessait pas. D'ailleurs, il ne l'avait toujours pas vue. Ce n'était pas comme s'il était énervé ou blessé, bien entendu. Il n'était aucunement attaché à cette humaine féerique qui ne cessait de débiter des idioties sur le fait de commencer une nouvelle vie. Il n'avait pas faim non plus. Son ventre ne gargouillait absolument pas. Il ne se sentait pas du tout seul dans la forêt. Il n'attendait pas sa venue avec impatience.

Des bruits de pas attirèrent son attention. Malgré lui, le mage noir sentit l'espoir faire battre son cœur à vive allure et il tourna rapidement la tête. Mavis courait dans sa direction, trempée, couverte de boue et... Pieds nus ? Ne mettait-elle donc jamais de chaussures ? Surtout avec ce temps ! Elle allait attraper froid ! À sa vue, il se leva et alla dans sa direction. La jeune mage, heureuse de le voir, trébucha malencontreusement contre l'une des racines, emportant Zeref dans sa chute. Les deux étaient maintenant couverts de boue et plus trempés que jamais. Lui ne parut pas s'en soucier particulièrement, son attention étant focalisée sur elle qui souriait comme à son habitude.

« Tu ne peux pas rester ici, tu es tout mouillé et sale ! Viens, aujourd'hui on mange chez moi ! »

A sa surprise, il ne résista pas lorsqu'elle le tira par la main. Cette dernière était si petite dans la sienne... Il la savait forte, mais d'un coup il réalisa à quel point sa vie ne tenait qu'à un fil. Il ne devrait pas s'attacher à elle, car bientôt elle mourrait, le laissant tout seul. Se mordant la lèvre à cette pensée, Zeref se demanda depuis quand il lui accordait une place particulière dans son cœur. Étaient-ils... Amis ? S'il lui posait la question, elle lui répondrait avec enthousiasme que oui. Et il s'en voulut pour cela. Il ne pouvait pas rester à ses côtés, et pourtant il n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée de s'éloigner d'elle. En si peu de temps, elle lui était devenue indispensable ; il ne parvenait à imaginer sa vie sans elle. Pourtant, de par sa nature, il finirait par la blesser. Il ne le savait que trop bien.

Le duo sortit de la forêt encore plus sale que lorsqu'il s'y trouvait et courut en direction de la maison. Mavis riait. Zeref se demandait si lui aussi. Il avait oublié cette sensation depuis bien longtemps. Cependant, son humeur détendue fut abandonnée aussitôt qu'il vit trois autres personnes dans l'habitation de son amie. Il ne les avait encore jamais vus auparavant. Des ennemis ? Le mage noir resta dans l'encadrement de la porte et fléchit les genoux, prêt à les attaquer s'il détectait chez eux le moindre signe d'hostilité envers son hôte. Cependant, cette dernière était parfaitement détendue en leur compagnie et semblait être en bons termes avec eux. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Bien sûr qu'elle avait d'autres amis. Elle était une humaine gentille et sympathique et était en conséquence forcément bien entourée. Il n'était qu'un ami parmi tant d'autres. Elle l'avait probablement approché parce que c'était dans sa nature. Il n'était rien de spécial. Et il se haïssait pour avoir cru être particulier à ses yeux. Il n'avait pas sa place ici. Sans prendre la peine d'entrer, il fit demi-tour.

« Zeref, attends ! »

L'interpellé refusa de se retourner. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était blessé. C'était stupide. Il se comportait comme un enfant alors qu'il pensait s'être débarrassé de tous ces sentiments inutiles. Pour lui, le constat était clair : s'il partait, elle ne serait pas seule et pourrait le remplacer par un individu quelconque. Mais lui n'avait personne d'autre. Pour lui, elle était irremplaçable, jamais il ne pourrait trouver un humain lui arrivant à la cheville. Elle était unique pour lui. En seulement quelques mois, il s'était bien trop attaché à elle. Il n'aurait pas dû la laisser s'approcher de lui. Il devait partir au plus vite, s'éloigner d'elle et oublier ses sentiments. Il devait trouver l'enfant et mourir. Comment avait-il pu oublier son objectif ? Derrière lui, il entendit Mavis l'appeler. Refusant de se retourner, il fut percuté dans le dos par son petit corps ; ses bras enlacèrent sa taille.

« Je suis désolée, j'aurais dû penser à tes sentiments. Mais je voulais te présenter trois de mes amis. »

Non. Il ne pouvait pas s'approcher d'autres humains, il finirait par les tuer. Pourtant, il ne fit aucun mouvement pour se débarrasser de Mavis qui le serrait de toutes ses forces, comme si elle craignait qu'il disparaisse.

« Tous les quatre, on va fonder une guilde. On trouvera un moyen de te sauver, je te le jure. »

Zeref savait ce que signifiait « sauver », pour elle. Elle voulait dire lever sa malédiction et lui retirer son immortalité afin de lui permettre de vivre comme un humain normal. Cependant, ce scénario était inenvisageable. Il avait cherché des années durant un moyen d'exister comme n'importe qui et n'en avait découvert aucun. À présent, la seule possibilité qu'il lui restait était de débusquer l'enfant de sa vision et de le laisser le tuer. Serrant les mâchoires et les poings, il maudit une fois de plus son destin.

« Personne ne peut me sauver. »

Mavis fourra son visage dans son dos. Pleurait-elle ? Il ne saurait le dire, il pleuvait tellement...

* * *

x686. Cela faisait maintenant plus d'un an que les deux opposés se connaissaient. La guilde avait été fondée deux mois plus tôt dans ce petit village qu'était Magnolia. Mavis avait contesté le fait de s'installer ailleurs, par crainte de faire fuir son ami. Dans une grande ville, il prendrait peur face à autant de monde et n'aurait pas de forêt où s'isoler. Il était venu à quelques reprises dans le petit bâtiment dédié à la guilde lorsque nul ne s'y trouvait et avait refusé de se faire apposer la marque, au grand dam de son amie qui ne cessait de tenter de le persuader. S'il y avait une chose qu'il détestait dans cette guilde, c'était le nom : Fairy Tail. Les fées ne le tourmentaient-elles déjà pas assez ? Mavis le faisait-elle exprès ? Elle avait dit que l'un des buts du groupe était de découvrir si les fées avaient une queue. Quelle stupidité, il lui avait assuré que ce n'était pas le cas ; elle n'avait pas modifié le nom pour autant.

Les mages ne représentant que cinq pour cent de la population totale, recruter des membres s'avérait difficile ; de même, les missions se faisaient plutôt rares, les gens doutant encore de l'efficacité de cette nouvelle guilde. Au total, ils avaient trouvé deux mages en plus des quatre fondateurs ; Mavis demeurait optimiste et était plutôt satisfaite de ce départ. Zeref, de son côté, ne savait trop qu'en penser. Il n'avait jamais étudié de près le développement d'une guilde, mais il supposait que ce n'était pas trop mal pour un village perdu. De toute manière, il ne ferait jamais partie de ce groupe, quand bien même les portes lui resteraient toujours ouvertes, dixit Mavis, la chef. Jusqu'à présent, les missions étaient très basiques, allant de la garde d'enfants à la récolte de pommes de terre. Rien de très magique dans tout cela, jusqu'à obtenir une offre d'un grade plus élevé : combattre un groupe de mages qui semait la pagaille dans une ville aux alentours. Mavis et Precht, son second, décidèrent de s'en charger.

Jusqu'à maintenant, Zeref ne s'était mêlé de rien. Après tout, il ne faisait pas partie de la guilde et n'avait par conséquent pas son mot à dire. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle ne revint pas au bout de six jours, il décida de prendre les choses en main. Elle aurait dû rentrer la veille et il n'y avait aucun signe de sa part. Le lieu répertorié se trouvait à une journée de marche, cependant il était capable de courir sur une longue distance ; le voyage ne lui prit par conséquent qu'une demi-journée. Des scénarios plus horribles les uns que les autres s'enchaînaient dans son esprit : et si elle était morte ? Cette possibilité lui glaçait le sang. Il se moquait de la valeur de la vie, il massacrerait quiconque lui ferait du mal. Déjà, il sentait la colère commencer à l'envahir. La ville était étrangement calme, manifestement contrôlée par ce fameux groupe de mages. À vive allure, Zeref se faufila dans les ruelles, à la recherche d'informations. Des bruits de pas provenant d'une allée perpendiculaire l'arrêtèrent dans sa lancée et il se plaqua contre le mur pour écouter.

« C'était une bonne idée d'envoyer une annonce à cette nouvelle guilde. Tous ces jeunes sont naïfs, ils ont vraiment cru que deux gamins pouvaient vaincre tout un groupe de mages ? On leur a bien appris la vie, à ces deux-là ! »

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Le maudit sortit de sa cachette et se jeta sur les deux hommes qui marchaient tranquillement. Ils allaient regretter leurs paroles. L'un deux s'effondra au sol après l'une de ses attaques ; il ignorait s'il l'avait tué et ne s'en souciait guère. Seule Mavis comptait. Il saisit l'autre par le col et le fit tomber violemment au sol. S'il s'était regardé dans un miroir, il se rendrait compte que son visage était terrorisant ; sa victime ne parvenait à crier, trop pétrifiée par la peur qu'elle ressentait en le voyant.

« Où est-elle ? » demanda Zeref d'un ton ferme et glacial.

L'homme était dans l'incapacité de répondre, il était trop apeuré. Énervé par son manque de réaction, il frappa sa tête contre le sol, lui faisant perdre connaissance. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec des bons-à-rien pareils. Soudain, en se relevant, il sentit la trace d'une magie familière. Mavis venait d'utiliser un sort ! Il pouvait la traquer, maintenant ! Délaissant les deux corps, Zeref courut plus vite qu'il n'avait jamais couru jusqu'à une imposante maison où il trouva Precht dans l'entrée, inconscient. Il n'était pas venu pour lui. Son amie était au sommet de ses priorités. Tournant la tête, il aperçut une porte entrouverte d'où provenaient des cris féminin et masculins. Sans s'en rendre compte, il déboula dans la salle où se trouvait une scène qui lui fit perdre tout bon sens. Mavis était par-terre, inconsciente, entourée d'hommes qui avaient l'air de prendre un malin plaisir à la frapper. Son corps bougea tout seul, sa conscience ne contrôla plus rien.

Le mage noir fila aussi vite que l'éclair aux côtés de son amie qu'il prit dans ses bras, envoyant des regards noirs à ses bourreaux, lesquels ne s'attendaient pas à l'arrivée d'un homme comme lui. Pour la première fois depuis sa rencontre avec Mavis, Zeref se sentit envahi par une vague de magie meurtrière. Il s'en moquait éperdument ; leurs vies ne valaient rien. Seule la haine l'envahissait. Lorsqu'il recouvra ses sens, les personnes présentes dans la salle gisaient toutes à même le sol, sans vie. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait été maudit, il n'éprouva aucune culpabilité. Prenant cependant conscience de la gravité de son acte, il reporta son attention sur la blessée ; étrangement, elle était toujours en vie. Sa malédiction ne l'avait pas tuée. Était-ce dû à sa capacité de calmer ses spasmes de magie ? Peu importe, tant qu'elle était en vie. Zeref fourra son visage dans son cou, encore troublé par toutes les émotions qu'il venait d'éprouver.

* * *

Cette mission avait été un choc pour toute la guilde : l'annonce était une fausse destinée à l'anéantir. Ils auraient dû s'en douter, des gens allaient forcément tirer profit de leur bonne volonté pour leurs propres intérêts. Pourtant, bien que troublée, Mavis refusa de dissoudre la guilde. Zeref s'était trouvé à son chevet jusqu'à son réveil. Dans sa précipitation, il avait presque laissé Precht là-bas, son esprit étant seulement focalisé sur son amie. Depuis cet incident, il ne savait comment réagir. Elle avait frôlé la mort, il s'était presque retrouvé à nouveau seul. Il ne la connaissait que depuis un an, et pourtant il s'était énormément attaché à elle. Si ses sentiments étaient aussi forts au bout de si peu de temps, qu'en serait-il dans quelques décennies ? Comment supporterait-il de la voir mourir lorsque son heure viendrait ? Serrant les poings, il continua de se ronger les os sur cette question pour la énième fois depuis leur rencontre.

« Tu devrais arrêter Fairy Tail. Tu pourrais être à nouveau blessée comme ça.

- Je suis prête à prendre le risque. Ne t'en fais pas, je deviendrai plus forte et te sauverai.

- Tu n'as pas à faire ça ! Je t'ai dit que personne n'est capable d'enlever cette malédiction !

- Approche-toi. »

Confus par sa demande, Zeref s'approcha du lit. Aussitôt, Mavis le saisit par le col ; avant d'avoir le temps de réagir, il sentit un contact contre ses lèvres. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il était vrai qu'il n'avait pas eu de contact charnel depuis fort longtemps. À la mort de ses parents, avant de rejoindre la bataille, il avait erré seul et rencontré deux ou trois filles faciles. Rien de bien particulier. Il avait presque oublié l'existence du plaisir depuis. Il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle réaction de la part de Mavis. Elle qui était si pure, si innocente, la toucher n'avait jamais traversé son esprit. Même si cela avait été le cas, il se serait maudit chaque jour pour nourrir de tels sentiments à son égard. Pourtant, maintenant qu'elle l'embrassait, il ne pensait plus à rien. Il se sentait comme soulagé et... Heureux ? Depuis quand n'avait-il pas éprouvé un tel sentiment ?

« Maintenant, tais-toi et laisse-moi faire. »

Jamais Zeref n'aurait pensé que Mavis était du genre à vouloir tout contrôler.

* * *

Depuis que l'homme maudit connaissait la maîtresse de Fairy Tail, il n'avait été dominé par sa malédiction qu'une seule fois, dans des circonstances extrêmes où il éprouvait une haine infinie envers les attaquants de son aimée. Il s'en rendit compte au bout de trois ans, tandis qu'ils se rendaient vers l'île de la guilde, une certaine île Tenrô qui aurait autrefois été habitée par des fées d'après Mavis. Un héritage, il supposait. Elle avait souhaité la lui montrer en premier, en lui assurant qu'il allait l'adorer : il s'agissait d'un terrain de terre à la nature abondante et sans être humain aux alentours. Pour certaines raisons, seuls les membres de la guilde et ceux qu'elle autorisait étaient capables d'y pénétrer. Sûrement un pouvoir de fées qui s'ajoutait à son statut de maître de Fairy Tail. Elle entendait d'ailleurs transférer ce pouvoir à son successeur le jour où son heure viendrait. Elle lui confia qu'elle souhaitait être enterrée en ces lieux.

Après un voyage en bateau de plusieurs heures, le couple atteignit la fameuse île qui plut immédiatement au mage noir. La verdure s'étendait à perte de vue, la nature était maîtresse en ces lieux. Main dans la main, le duo explora l'île et s'installa sur une plaine pour pique-niquer. Après avoir passé plus d'un an à se torturer quant à leur futur, Zeref avait décidé d'arrêter et de profiter de l'instant présent. L'enfant qui le tuerait pouvait bien attendre un peu, pour le moment il souhaitait rester à ses côtés. Tant pis si elle ne trouvait pas le moyen de le libérer, tant qu'il pouvait vivre à ses côtés et mourir après elle il serait satisfait. Il était arrivé à cette conclusion après moult réflexions. Au fond, maintenant qu'on lui offrait la possibilité de mourir, pourquoi ne pas savourer pleinement les moments qu'il passait avec Mavis ? Il lui accordait sa pleine confiance et elle ne le quitterait pas, il le savait. Malgré tout, il aurait souhaité une solution différente.

Assis sur un rocher, ils regardaient le soleil se coucher. Le mage noir ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point elle rayonnait. Il était heureux de l'avoir rencontrée. Quand bien même la situation actuelle du Royaume de Fiore était particulièrement tendue en raison de relations difficiles avec un pays voisin, il ne se sentait absolument pas concerné. Auparavant, il aurait redouté la guerre qui s'apprêtait à éclater, craignant de devoir assister à la vue d'un nouveau champ de bataille. Dans le village de Magnolia qui se développait progressivement, il était comme dans un cocon protecteur, comme si rien ne l'atteignait. Avec Mavis, tout était parfait. Il resserra son emprise sur sa main, tout en continuant de regarder le soleil devant lui.

« J'aimerais tellement être normal et vivre avec toi pour toujours... »

C'était un souhait égoïste, il le savait. Pourtant, c'était ce qu'il désirerait le plus au monde. Il donnerait tout l'or du monde pour exaucer son vœu. À côté de lui, Mavis resta silencieuse et posa sa tête contre son torse. Il savait qu'elle n'en pensait pas moins.

* * *

Tout bascula en x693, lorsque Mavis avait vingt-huit ans. Zeref tomba sur Lumen histoire, le plus grand secret de la guilde dont seul le maître avait connaissance. Il le trouva dans une grotte souterraine en périphérie de Magnolia. En le voyant, il sut immédiatement de quoi il relevait : Lumen histoire était le sceau des fées contenant sa magie noire et les démons. Depuis tout ce temps, Mavis le gardait et le lui avait caché, alors qu'elle avait assuré ne pas savoir où il se trouvait. Elle lui avait menti. Elle l'avait trahi. Dans un premier temps, il avait tenté de le défaire grâce à sa magie, en vain. Dans un second temps, en constatant l'inefficacité de ses actions, il décida de confronter la jeune mage ; peu importaient ses raisons, il lui ferait rompre le sceau et libérer ses pouvoirs. Il n'aurait jamais dû lui faire confiance. Durant tout ce temps, elle avait profité de lui.

Cependant, une autre surprise l'attendait à la guilde. Le matin même, un nouveau né avait été abandonné aux portes du bâtiment. Ce n'était pas n'importe quel bébé : il s'agissait de celui capable de le tuer. Et Mavis le tenait fermement dans ses bras en le défiant du regard. Elle avait donc tout calculé ? Le sceau, l'enfant ? Il ne lui avait jamais parlé du dernier, alors comment était-elle au courant ? Était-ce un héritage féerique ? Avait-elle véritablement l'intention de se mettre en travers de son chemin ? Cela semblait être le cas, à en juger son attitude. À peine était-il entré dans la guilde qu'elle lui adressa un regard dur et que les membres tentèrent de le ralentir.

« Comment as-tu osé ?! Tu m'as menti pendant tout ce temps, sale traîtresse !

- Tu ne comprends pas, Zeref ! Calme-toi !

- Comme si j'allais me calmer ! Tu avais mon sceau depuis tout ce temps ! Et maintenant tu veux prendre l'enfant aussi ? Donne-le-moi ! »

S'il avait regardé plus attentivement, il aurait probablement remarqué que, depuis tout à l'heure, elle préparait un sort. Une jeune fille de quinze ou seize ans, Layla, s'il se souvenait bien, avait pris le nourrisson dans ses bras. Il ne put que regarder avec effroi les deux disparaître avec la magie de Mavis. Horrifié par une telle scène, Zeref repoussa violemment les mages tentant de le retenir et se jeta sur celle à qui il avait tout confié. Celle-ci tomba au sol avec l'impact et il enserra son cou de sa main. Il la haïssait à cet instant précis.

« Où l'as-tu envoyé ?

- Dans le futur. »

Souhaitait-elle donc l'éloigner de lui à ce point ? La haine l'aveuglait, comme au moment où il l'avait sauvée de ces mages. Il n'aurait jamais dû la secourir, elle s'était jouée de lui durant toutes ces années. Conformément à ce qui s'était produit à l'époque, une vague de magie meurtrière l'envahit et tua la moitié des membres de la guilde, instaurant une terreur générale. Mavis avait les yeux écarquillés face à un tel spectacle. Comme d'habitude, elle n'était pas touchée.

« Libère mon sceau, ordonna-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

- Non. Tue-moi si tu veux, mais je ne le ferai pas. »

Mavis soutenait son regard du mieux qu'elle pouvait, mais il pouvait sentir sa crainte et sa tristesse après avoir perdu autant de membres de sa guilde. Bien fait pour elle, elle le méritait. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que tout n'avait été que mensonges : son amour, son soutien, son dévouement... Pourquoi l'avait-elle trompé de la sorte ? Il avait envie de poser des questions mais n'en était pas capable dans son état actuel ; pour le moment, une envie meurtrière le submergeait totalement. Il resserra son emprise sur le cou de celle qui l'avait approché et la regarda lutter pour obtenir de l'air. Sans savoir pourquoi, il la relâcha. Machinalement, il se releva en la fixant d'un air méprisant.

« Toi et moi c'est terminé. Je n'aurais jamais dû te croire, sale traîtresse. J'espère que tu finiras malheureuse. »

* * *

Zeref retourna à sa vie d'errance, le cœur plus vide que jamais, hanté par la haine. S'il avait su que les choses se termineraient ainsi, jamais il ne l'aurait laissée l'approcher. Il se haïssait d'avoir envisagé une vie à ses côtés et l'éventualité de terminer sa vie avec elle. Avait-elle des liens avec le mage qui l'avait maudit ? À ce stade, il n'excluait plus aucune possibilité. Il n'avait qu'un souhait : ne plus jamais la revoir et trouver un moyen de se venger pour sa trahison. Cependant, ce jour n'arriva jamais. Une guerre éclata avec un pays voisin peu de temps après son départ. Il assista à de nombreux champs de bataille et désespéra encore plus de voir toutes ces morts. Ce cycle éternel ne changeait pas. Les humains répétaient les mêmes erreurs, préférant leurs intérêts égoïstes au reste. Mavis le lui avait bien prouvé. Maintenant, il avait perdu toute foi en l'humanité.

Ce fut trois ans plus tard, en traversant une petite ville, qu'il eut des nouvelles de Fairy Tail, dont le nouveau maître était Precht. Ce fut avec une sorte d'horreur qu'il apprit que Mavis était décédée un an après leur séparation en défendant Magnolia d'une attaque ennemie. Il ignorait pourquoi cette nouvelle l'atteignait tant ; assurément parce qu'il ne pourrait pas se venger. Ce n'était pas comme s'il éprouvait encore des sentiments pour cette traîtresse. Il en avait fini avec elle et Fairy Tail. Il n'avait plus envie de croiser leur chemin. Ou du moins était-ce ce qu'il croyait. À la suite de près d'un siècle d'errance, il se retrouva sur l'île Tenrô, lieu de nombreux souvenirs. Il se détestait pour avoir fait le chemin jusque là.

_« Quand je mourrai, j'aimerais être enterrée ici. »_

Pourquoi ces paroles revenaient-elles dans sa mémoire ? Souhaitait-il trouver sa tombe ? Lui avait-elle laissé l'accès libre à l'île dans l'espoir qu'il vienne se recueillir ? Ou bien parce qu'elle avait décidé de tenir une seule de ses promesses ? À l'époque, elle lui avait juré que, peu importaient les événements, il aurait toujours accès à l'île Tenrô où il serait le bienvenu. Mais tenir cette parole ne signifiait pas qu'elle pouvait se racheter de tous ses pêchés. Elle en était incapable. Sa trahison était trop impardonnable, jamais il ne cesserait de lui en vouloir, même si elle suppliait à genoux. De toute façon, elle en était incapable, étant morte. Seulement lorsqu'il trouva sa tombe après des jours entiers de recherche se rendit-il compte qu'il ne la reverrait jamais. Il se haïssait pour regretter les moments passés ensemble durant lesquels il avait repris confiance en l'avenir.

« Ne te méprends pas, je ne te pardonnerai jamais pour ce que tu as fait. »

Le mage noir se demandait s'il parlait dans le vide. D'une certaine façon, il avait l'impression qu'elle était présente et cela l'énervait plus que tout. Avant de perdre à nouveau le contrôle, il serra les mâchoires et rebroussa chemin, s'installant contre un arbre. Il était juste... Fatigué. Il en avait assez de toute cette haine, de cette malédiction. Il souhaitait juste mourir, et enfin arrêter de souffrir. Même ces loups étaient incapables de le tuer. L'enfant se trouvait nul-ne-savait-où dans le futur. Pourquoi Mavis l'avait-elle envoyé à une autre époque ? Était-ce pour le faire souffrir encore plus ? Pour ne pas qu'il termine sa vie à ses côtés ? L'avait-elle véritablement méprisé durant tout ce temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble ? Son amour n'avait-il été qu'une supercherie destinée à le torturer ? Probablement. De toute manière, il ne connaîtrait jamais la réponse.

Du bruit le sortit subitement de ses pensées. Les animaux étaient particulièrement excités aujourd'hui ; que se passait-il ? N'ayant rien de mieux à faire, Zeref se leva et avança en direction des cris qu'il entendait. Il y avait des gens sur cette île. Pourquoi ? Il ne put que constater, stupéfait, qu'un couple venait de fuir l'une des créatures. Des membres de la guilde, à en juger leur marque. Pourquoi ? Que faisaient-ils ici ? Ne pouvait-il donc pas être tranquille ? Si ces gens s'approchaient, il allait les tuer. Ignorant leurs questions quant à sa présence ici, l'homme errant sentit une nouvelle vague de magie l'envahir. Encore ?! Désespéré, il leur cria de s'éloigner. Il ne voulait pas les tuer. Alors que la mort envahissait les lieux, l'arrivée d'une nouvelle personne lui rendit tous ses espoirs. En dépit de toutes ces années écoulées, il le reconnaissait parfaitement.

« Toi... Tu es là... Tu as bien grandi... »

D'après le chat, le jeune homme se prénommait Natsu. Il l'avait enfin trouvé. Il s'agissait de l'enfant capable de le tuer. Ne parvenant à contenir son émotion, des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux, à la surprise des trois personnes et du félin en face de lui. Il se trouvait devant lui, il pouvait enfin mourir... Mavis ne l'avait finalement pas envoyé très loin dans le futur. Il pouvait mourir ici, maintenant ! Faisant un pas vers l'enfant maintenant adulte, Zeref reçut en réponse un coup de poing qui, bien qu'au début rassurant, le força à constater la réalité : Natsu n'était pas suffisamment fort. Il ne pouvait pas encore le tuer. Tous ses efforts étaient-ils vains ? Quand pourrait-il enfin mourir ? À quel moment ce garçon serait-il capable de le tuer ? Une nouvelle vague de magie s'empara de lui, l'empêchant de rester plus longtemps en ces lieux. Il avait trouvé celui qu'il recherchait, mais encore combien de temps aurait-il à attendre ?

* * *

Au vu des événements sur cette île aujourd'hui, Zeref avait pris une décision. Plus que la guerre, il détestait ceux qui la déclenchaient. Quelle n'avait pas été sa surprise en découvrant que le cerveau dans cette histoire n'était autre que Precht, lequel avait longtemps été à sa poursuite. Quel imbécile. Juste parce qu'ils se connaissaient auparavant ne voulait pas dire qu'il l'épargnerait. Ce qu'il lui reprochait par-dessus tout, c'était l'arrivée d'Acnologia qu'il parvenait à sentir à de nombreux kilomètres à la ronde. Il sentait arriver la fin d'une ère ; par expérience, il savait qu'au début d'une nouvelle époque, la mémoire revenait à zéro. De cette façon, les humains allaient répéter exactement les mêmes erreurs sans distinction. Et il ne voulait pas assister à cela. Trop de sang avait déjà été gâché, mais Precht, ou plutôt Hadès, n'y prêtait aucune attention. Il était plutôt pris de court par son infiltration dans son vaisseau.

« Je ne te pardonnerai jamais, Zeref, pour ce que tu as fait subir à Mavis ! Tu n'as jamais essayé de la comprendre !

- Tu es stupide ou quoi ? Il n'y a rien à comprendre. Les humains sont tous égoïstes et idiots. Ils répètent sans cesse les mêmes erreurs.

- Tu ne sais rien ! Tu n'as pas vu l'état de Mavis lorsque tu es parti, ni dans quelles circonstances elle est morte ! Si tu ne l'avais pas forcée à faire tous ces sacrifices, elle ne serait pas morte !

- Je ne vois même pas pourquoi je perds mon temps à parler avec toi. Tu as vécu bien vieux, Precht, mais l'âge t'a rendu fou. Je ne pardonnerai pas à ceux qui ne comprennent pas la valeur de la vie humaine ou qui me la font oublier. Même si j'ai cette malédiction qui me fait souffrir lorsque les gens meurent, cela ne veut pas dire que les vies méprisables comme la tienne me feront de la peine. »

L'ancien maître de Fairy Tail n'eut jamais l'occasion de répondre, son jugement dernier étant arrivé.

* * *

Sept ans. Natsu disparut durant sept années. Cependant, Zeref ne désespérait pas. Mavis ne le laisserait jamais mourir. Et, par rapport aux quatre siècles qu'il avait passés à errer, une minuscule décennie ne représentait rien. Sept ans était presque la durée pendant laquelle il avait vécu auprès de Mavis avant sa trahison. Ces jours heureux trop vite écoulés n'étaient plus qu'un souvenir lointain, ou du moins était-ce ce qu'il espérait. Durant tout ce temps, il voyagea peu ; sa malédiction opéra rarement, seulement une dizaine de fois au cours de cette période. À la place de ses déplacements, il réfléchit : il avait trouvé l'enfant destiné à le tuer, cependant celui-ci n'était pas prêt. Lorsqu'il l'avait frappé, il avait senti qu'il n'était pas capable d'ôter la vie ; il était bien trop gentil. Jamais Natsu n'avait véritablement détesté quelqu'un, nourri une haine profonde au point de ne rêver que de la façon dont il allait le tuer ; dans cette situation, le mage maudit se décida à faire naître en lui ce sentiment.

Fairy Tail était une grande famille basée sur la camaraderie et l'entraide. S'il menaçait ses amis, il serait catégorisé dans les ennemis ; de même, le jeune homme semblait spontané et serait probablement le premier à se lancer à sa poursuite. Mais le tuerait-il pour autant, même s'il achevait l'une des fées sous ses yeux ? Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de faire les choses à moitié. Même si c'était tout ce qu'il détestait, il lui fallait une plus grosse cible : l'humanité toute entière. S'il parvenait à le mettre dans une situation critique où le monde serait sauvé en le tuant, son rêve se réaliserait. Il quitterait enfin ce monde où il n'avait connu que souffrance et solitude. Il connaîtrait enfin la paix. Son vœu était si proche de devenir réalité, il n'avait par conséquent plus droit à l'erreur.

Lorsqu'il entendit parler du retour des disparus, son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il était temps de mettre son plan en œuvre. Ne perdant pas de temps, Zeref partit en direction de Magnolia qu'il atteignit au bout de trois semaines ; il arrivait trop tard, Natsu était parti s'entraîner pour le Tournoi des jeux magiques qui se déroulait dans trois mois. Dépité par cette nouvelle, il relativisa bien vite : pour lui, quelques mois ne signifiaient rien. En outre, il avait envie de le voir en action lors de ce concours pour voir à quel point il avait mûri depuis leur dernière rencontre. Il était inutile de se presser. Leurs chemins se recroiseraient assez vite ; il espérait simplement ne pas assister à trop de morts entre temps. Il y aurait probablement des sacrifices lors de l'exécution de son plan, cependant c'était pour en sauver d'autres. Au bout de quatre siècles, l'on pourrait penser qu'il s'était habitué à mettre fin à des vies, or ce n'était pas du tout le cas. Fichue malédiction. Quand serait-il enfin libéré ?

Reclus dans la forêt, Zeref créa un petit familier juste avant le début des jeux afin de l'envoyer regarder le déroulement des événements. Là-bas, en plus de Natsu, il crut voir Layla ; toutefois, les âges ne concordaient pas et son visage était légèrement différent : sa fille ? Sans aucun doute. Il se demanda où se trouvait la jeune adolescente qui était partie avec le bébé à cette époque, avant d'éloigner cette pensée : il lui était nécessaire d'éviter tout sentiment inutile. Il ne s'était jamais intéressé à cette jeune femme qui avait été de mèche avec cette traîtresse. Où qu'elle se trouvât actuellement, son but était toujours le même et ne la concernait pas : se faire tuer par Natsu, vraisemblablement éduqué par Igneel. Ce dernier l'avait toujours haï, cela n'avait rien d'étonnant que Mavis lui eût confié l'enfant. Elle s'était moquée de lui jusqu'au bout.

Le mage noir n'était pas intervenu lors de l'apparition des dragons ; ces derniers le reconnaîtraient immanquablement et créeraient un désordre inutile. De plus, Natsu ne mourrait pas. Il le savait, tout simplement. Il était resté spectateur des événements, insensible ou presque. Des personnes étaient mortes mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. Comme d'habitude, sa seule liberté était de constater les faits et de s'en lamenter. A présent, il vivait avec ce fol espoir de mourir prochainement et reposer en paix. La paix. Ce mot lui semblait à la fois doux et lointain ; comme une utopie qu'on ne pouvait qu'imaginer seulement. Il se moquait de sa haine envers Mavis, il désirait juste atteindre cet idéal, où nul ne le harcèlerait plus. Il souhaitait simplement avoir la conscience paisible et ne plus être tourmenter. Si tout se passait bien, il le serait bientôt. Il devait juste se faire suffisamment détester au point de se faire tuer.

Isolé dans la forêt, le petit familier courut le rejoindre et grimpa sur son épaule ; cependant, il avait été suivi par une personne qu'il ne pensait pas croiser un jour : Mavis. Il ne pouvait ni l'entendre ni la voir, pourtant ses sens aiguisés discernaient sa présence et devinaient ses pensées. Elle paraissait étrangement calme en le voyant ; lui-même, à son plus grand étonnement, n'était pas énervé. Il s'était attendu à éclater de colère, à se jeter sur sa forme spectrale, or il demeurait extraordinairement serein. Le mage noir était le premier étonné par sa réaction : il était censé la haïr, la détester. Alors pourquoi n'agissait-il pas en conséquence ? Pour quelle raison sentait-il son cœur se réchauffer ? Il n'était tout de même pas encore pas amoureux d'elle, si ? Se maudissant intérieurement, Zeref annonça haut et fort qu'il était averti de sa présence à ses côtés. Il savait qu'elle lui parlait, mais il n'entendait pas ses paroles ; il ne pouvait que les deviner par le biais de l'énergie qu'elle émettait.

Une discussion étonnamment posée s'installa entre eux. Malgré tout, l'homme aux cheveux bruns souhaitait y mettre fin. Il n'avait pas envie de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ce jour-là. Sans comprendre pourquoi, il voulait qu'elle le déteste, tout comme Natsu ; sans doute les deux étaient-ils capables de communiquer. En conséquence, il ne devait en aucune mesure lui faire part de son plan. Il ne lui ferait plus confiance.

« Les humains ne changent pas. Une nouvelle ère a commencé, et ils refont les mêmes erreurs. Je suis fatigué de regarder tous ces massacres. Il est temps d'y mettre fin.

- Y aura-t-il une guerre ?

- Non. Ce sera une extermination totale. »

Zeref ignorait ce qu'elle lui répondit par la suite. Mais, à en juger son aura, elle avait plutôt l'air de le menacer. Ce détail le fit légèrement sourire. Qu'elle essaie donc de l'arrêter... Le seul moyen de lui faire cesser ce plan démoniaque était de le tuer. Oserait-elle dire à Natsu de le tuer ? Probablement, il n'en doutait pas un seul instant. Elle le poignarderait dans le dos, comme la dernière fois. Cela n'avait plus aucune importance, pourvu que sa vie s'achève enfin. Il était juste fatigué de cette vie interminable.

* * *

Son plan avait curieusement bien marché. Zeref se trouvait à présent sur le sol, baignant dans son sang ; ses blessures ne se refermaient pas, il sentait sa vie le quitter à chaque globule rouge qui s'échappait de ses plaies. Après toutes ces années à terroriser les humains, à déployer les grands moyens, il était enfin parvenu à se faire tuer. La goutte qui avait fait déborder le vase avait été l'enlèvement de la fille de Layla ; subitement, le jeune homme aux cheveux roses avait perdu tout bon sens et l'avait violemment combattu, ne retenant aucun de ses coups. Bien sûr qu'il avait mal, que son corps souffrait ; pourtant, cette douleur était nécessaire pour mourir. Il se moquait bien d'agoniser encore une heure, si cela signifiait qu'il serait enfin libre. Durant des années, il avait mené les démons qu'il avait créés autrefois, afin de s'attirer le plus de haine possible. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de vies qu'il avait ôtées, se tuant à petit feu par voie de conséquence.

Zeref avait oublié Lumen histoire depuis bien longtemps. Étrangement, il n'y avait pas tellement repensé après l'avoir découvert, se concentrant plutôt sur un moyen de disparaître. Avait-il abandonné l'idée de retrouver la magie noire car il avait au fond de lui-même conscience que cela ne lèverait pas la malédiction ? En effet, une petite voix en lui ne cessait de lui répéter que Mavis lui aurait rendu ses pouvoirs si cela l'aurait sauvé. Quelle ironie, finalement il lui faisait toujours confiance. Rien ne s'était passé comme il l'avait souhaité à l'époque : vivre en compagnie de Mavis puis demander à l'enfant de le tuer après sa mort pour ne pas se retrouver tout seul. Il aurait tant souhaité mener une telle vie. À ses côtés, il avait été véritablement heureux. Sa malédiction s'était même apaisée lors de cette période – sans doute un héritage féerique. Peu importe, de toute façon, puisqu'il n'avait pas emprunté ce chemin. Au bout de huit ans, leurs destins s'étaient séparés.

Au terme de son existence, inerte, il ne pensait qu'à une seule chose : elle. Pourquoi... Après tout ce qui s'était passé, espérait-il toujours la revoir ? Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas débarrassé de ses sentiments ? De toute manière, cela n'avait plus aucune importance. À présent, il pouvait la rejoindre.

« Ma... Vis... »

* * *

_Après la rupture entre Mavis et Zeref, l'état de celle-ci se dégrada de jour en jour. Le sort qu'elle avait utilisé pour envoyer Natsu et Layla dans le futur lui avait coûté bien plus d'énergie qu'elle n'était capable de donner. Lorsque le mage noir partit, elle cracha énormément de sang en contrecoup de la magie qu'elle venait d'exploiter. Cette période fut très difficile pour la guilde, laquelle s'occupait de sa maîtresse et pleurait les défunts. Rien ne s'était passé comme elle l'avait planifié ; dans ses calculs, elle n'avait pas pris en compte le fait qu'il découvre Lumen histoire, encore moins le jour où Natsu avait été abandonné devant le bâtiment. Le nom de celui-ci avait été marqué sur un papier qu'ils avaient retrouvé sur lui. En le voyant, elle sut immédiatement quelle était sa destinée : tuer Zeref. Cette éventualité lui glaça le sang : si elle avait créé Fairy Tail, c'était pour le sauver, pas pour le tuer alors qu'il était encore maudit. Elle souhaitait qu'il trouve le bonheur en tant qu'humain normal. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle ne lui avait jamais parlé du secret de la guilde ; à l'origine, il s'agissait d'un héritage de sa famille. L'une de ses aïeules était née de l'amour interdit entre un humain et une fée ; n'ayant pas disparu car étant d'une autre race, elle avait été chargée de veiller sur le sceau._

_Sa lignée n'avait donné naissance qu'à des filles en raison du sang féerique. Ses descendantes s'étaient chargées de cette mission et y étaient intimement liées ; ainsi, Mavis sentit immédiatement l'intrusion de Zeref dans le lieu interdit et ses attaques contre le sceau. C'était manifestement arrivé au pire moment : pile à l'instant où le bébé avait été découvert. La jeune femme eut à peine le temps de préparer son départ avant l'arrivée de son aimé. Dans son état actuel, il ne l'écouterait pas. Pire, s'il apprenait l'existence de l'enfant, qui savait ce qu'il lui ferait endurer, même contre son gré. Ce petit ne serait pas heureux, Zeref le manipulerait selon son envie. Elle ne pouvait lui permettre de détruire une vie innocente en même temps que la sienne. Elle se chargerait elle-même de le libérer de sa malédiction, elle n'impliquerait pas ce petit être. Dans cette situation, elle ne put que s'en remettre à une seule personne : Igneel, le dragon de feu. Ce dernier disposait d'une longue espérance de vie et saurait le retrouver dans le futur. Son ami ne se trouvait pas ici actuellement, cependant elle aurait l'occasion par la suite de le mettre sur le fait accompli._

_Malgré tout, la jeune femme ne pouvait l'envoyer seul dans le futur ; s'il tombait mal, il risquait la mort. Par conséquent, elle devait sacrifier une autre personne. Le temps leur manquant, Layla, une jeune mage de la guilde, se porta volontaire. Celle-ci avait perdu ses parents et avait été recueillie par Mavis, envers qui elle estimait avoir une dette qu'elle aurait l'occasion de rembourser en prenant soin du petit garçon le temps de trouver Igneel. Mavis n'avait pas vraiment envie de la sacrifier de la sorte, pourtant, dans l'immédiat, il n'y avait aucune autre issue. Aussi égoïste que cela put paraître, elle ne souhaitait pas le laisser mourir. Elle souhaitait permettre à celui qu'elle aimait de mener une vie normale, sans malédiction ni immortalité. Elle avait parfaitement conscience qu'il ne supportait pas sa situation. Fût-ce un court instant, elle désirait alléger ses souffrances._

_Ce bébé n'était pas la solution : il ne s'agissait pas d'un instrument qu'il pouvait manipuler à sa guise. Cet enfant aussi avait sa propre vie ; en grandissant avec Zeref, il n'y aurait qu'une seule raison à son existence : mettre fin à ses jours et par conséquent à la malédiction. Pourtant, il était un être humain destiné à autre chose que ce chemin tout tracé. Pire, et s'il s'attachait à lui ? L'achever deviendrait une terrible épreuve. Dans le but de protéger ce petit être, Mavis devait trouver elle-même un moyen de le sauver. Fairy Tail avait été créée dans ce but. Elle n'avait encore jamais utilisé de sorts temporels, encore moins sur deux personnes à la fois, néanmoins elle tenterait le tout pour le tout ; d'autant plus qu'elle n'avait pas le temps de faire beaucoup de préparations. Elle ne pouvait pas l'envoyer dans un lieu différent, le mage noir le trouverait immédiatement, d'où son idée de traverser les époques. À vrai dire, elle-même ignorait quand elle l'envoyait, sa magie n'étant pas assez développée pour qu'elle choisît la date exacte. Sa condition était : une époque où il pourrait s'épanouir pleinement. Cela pouvait aussi bien être demain ou dans mille ans. Le souci était de sauver Zeref avant qu'il le retrouve._

_Mais, au final, ce jour-là, tout son monde s'était effondré. Zeref l'avait quittée, croyant qu'elle l'avait trahi. Il ne comprenait pas. Il n'avait pas voulu écouter. Il était parti et ne reviendrait sûrement pas. De son côté, Mavis n'avait plus énormément de temps à vivre : le sort avait été trop éprouvant pour son corps. Au moment où le mage noir avait quitté le bâtiment, elle avait craché tellement de sang qu'elle avait cru assécher ses veines et artères. Le spectacle avait été bien pitoyable lorsque les trois autres fondateurs revinrent : les corps de nombreux mages jonchaient le sol et la maîtresse agonisait dans un coin, baignant dans son sang. Cette dernière resta une semaine dans le coma avant de se réveiller progressivement et de rapporter ce qui s'était passé, le cœur lourd : comment elle avait échoué dans sa tâche et été abandonnée par celui dont elle était follement amoureuse. Elle avait tout raté et payait à présent pour les pots cassés. Zeref la haïssait maintenant, malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu. _

_Sous le choc des événements, elle en avait oublié Natsu ; ce fut un mois après son réveil qu'elle se rappela des deux personnes qu'elle avait sacrifiées. Cela ne fit qu'accentuer son dégoût envers elle-même. Forçant sur son corps malade, Mavis partit à la recherche d'Igneel, qui était une vieille connaissance. Par la même occasion, elle lui confia une écharpe qu'elle avait faite elle-même afin de l'imprégner de sa magie : son héritage de fées la rendait invulnérable à la malédiction ; le moment venu, elle protégerait ainsi Natsu. Igneel était le seul auquel elle pouvait penser, notamment grâce à sa longévité hors du commun. Peu importait à quelle époque les deux jeunes enfants avaient été envoyés, il saurait les retrouver. Une fois Natsu confié au roi du feu, la tâche de Layla serait terminée. La descendante des fées lui avait assuré qu'elle demeurerait la bienvenue à Fairy Tail, peu importe l'époque ; toutefois, elle avait conscience qu'elle n'y retournerait probablement pas, de peur d'être traquée par Zeref. _

_Mavis souhaitait simplement qu'elle parvienne à trouver le bonheur. Combien de vies avait-elle sacrifiées en désirant sauver le maudit, uniquement pour échouer au final ? La moitié de la guilde avait péri en raison de la malédiction, Layla s'était exilée et Igneel se retrouvait avec un enfant sur les bras, sans compter son égoïsme sans faille : encore maintenant, elle souhaitait tout donner pour le sauver, demander à la guilde, à sa famille, de l'aider dans sa tâche._

_« Precht... Quand je mourrai, tu seras le maître de la guilde._

_- Ne parle pas comme ça, on trouvera un moyen de te sauver !_

_- Ne sois pas stupide. N'oublie pas le but de Fairy Tail. Sauve Zeref, je t'en prie... »_

_Precht ne répondit pas. Mavis savait que son second détestait le tricentenaire pour ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. Il ne transmettrait assurément pas le véritable but de Fairy Tail aux prochaines générations : et c'était ce qui l'attristait le plus. Pourtant, que pouvait-elle y faire ? Une fois morte, elle n'aurait plus son mot à dire. Le destin de la guilde se retrouverait entre les mains de celui-ci qui en tirerait ce qu'il désirait. En tournant le dos, Zeref avait perdu le seul allié qui serait toujours resté à ses côtés. Dorénavant, il se retrouvait véritablement seul ; et, le connaissant, il ne sympathiserait avec plus personne. Sa vie de solitude était désormais définitive. Si seulement elle avait fait plus attention... Même si cela s'avérait terriblement égoïste, Mavis désirait le revoir avant sa mort, ce qu'elle savait être vain dans la mesure où il pouvait se trouver n'importe où dans le monde et où son corps ne supporterait pas un tel voyage. Sans compter qu'elle devait rester près de la guilde qu'elle gérait autant qu'elle le pouvait._

_Leur histoire allait-elle se terminer de la sorte ? C'était bien trop cruel. Dans son état actuel, elle n'avait d'autre choix que d'accepter son destin. Et c'était ce qui la rendait le plus malade._

* * *

_Quelques jours avant sa mort, Mavis reçut la visite de Warrod Sequen, l'un de ses amis proches et fondateurs de Fairy Tail. Elle se trouvait de plus en plus souvent dans son lit, son corps fatiguant de façon exponentielle. Elle restait cependant humble et discrète, s'en voulant que les membres de la guilde s'inquiétassent à ce point à son sujet. En voyant son ami d'enfance entrer dans la pièce, celle-ci esquissa un sourire, comme à son habitude ; c'était une façon pour elle de leur demander de ne pas se tracasser pour son bien-être. Elle leur avait déjà infligé assez de tourments par son égoïsme. Au moins, lorsqu'elle serait partie, cela allégerait un poids sur leurs épaules. Ils souffriraient pendant un moment, puis sauraient aller de l'avant. Une famille devait s'entraider, et elle avait lâchement échoué à cette tâche. Warrod s'approcha d'elle mais ne s'assit pas sur la chaise à côté du lit. Sentant sa tension, la jeune malade tenta de commencer une discussion détendue, en vain._

_« Tu n'as pas à t'en faire autant, Warrod, je vais bien._

_- Mavis... Ça te convient vraiment ? Cette situation, tout ça ? »_

_Elle ne voulait pas en parler. Serrant les dents mais conservant son sourire, celle-ci connaissait les conséquences de ses actes, elle les constatait tous les jours. Elle détestait être prise en pitié comme il le faisait actuellement. Elle pensait sincèrement qu'il la connaissait mieux que cela... Ses mains serraient fort les draps mais elle tentait de paraître calme._

_« Où veux-tu en venir ? Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de ta question._

_- Ne fais pas l'innocente ! Rien n'est plus pareil depuis ce jour, je sais que tu es malheureuse, que tu ne souris pas vraiment ! Et tu restes allongée dans ce lit sans rien faire ! »_

_Ça y est, il l'avait énervée. Oubliant son sourire, Mavis serra encore plus fort les mâchoires et lui envoya un regard dur._

_« Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Hein ? Que je lui dise que je ne voulais pas le blesser, que je voulais le libérer de sa malédiction ?_

_- Et pourquoi pas ?! Pourquoi tu ne lui as rien dit ? Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas retenu ? _

_- Tais-toi ! Tu ne sais absolument rien ! Arrête de parler comme si tu savais tout, tu n'étais même pas là lorsque ça s'est produit ! »_

_Le ton de leur voix croissait au fil des mots, la chef de la guilde avait hurlé ses derniers mots tandis que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux._

_« Tu ne sais rien ! Rien ! Tu crois que je voulais que ça se finisse comme ça entre nous ? Tu penses que je voulais le laisser partir ? Tu crois vraiment que je voulais le laisser tout seul ? Il n'a plus personne, maintenant ! Il continue d'errer et de tuer sans le vouloir et il en souffre ! Il souffre parce qu'il n'a plus personne !_

_- Tu te trompes. Il t'a toujours, toi._

_- Tais-toi ! Il pense que je l'ai trahi, plus jamais il ne m'accordera sa confiance ! Et regarde mon corps, tu penses vraiment que je vivrai assez longtemps pour le revoir ?_

_- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu ne lui as rien dit ? »_

_Mavis ouvrit la bouche pour répondre une nouvelle fois à cette question, or aucun son ne sortit. Son corps se figea ; il avait raison... Pourquoi ne lui avait-elle rien dit ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas tenté de le retenir ce jour-là ? Elle aurait dû partir immédiatement à sa poursuite ; sous le choc, elle n'avait pas pu bouger d'un pouce ni prononcer mot lorsqu'il lui avait dit que c'était fini entre eux. La douleur était encore présente, elle n'oubliait pas un seul instant la terreur qu'elle avait éprouvée au moment où son monde s'était effondré. Si seulement elle avait eu la force de surmonter les obstacles et de le rattraper... Si seulement elle avait mieux compris les ténèbres qui l'habitaient, elle aurait pu anticiper un tel retournement de situation. Elle s'était totalement trompée, elle le savait ; et Warrod n'arrangeait pas les choses en lui rappelant tous ces regrets._

_La jeune femme pleurait maintenant à chaudes larmes, assise sur le lit, toujours immobile. Son ami ne prononçait mot, debout non loin d'elle. Ils restèrent plusieurs instants ainsi ; elle ramena ensuite ses genoux à sa poitrine et y fourra son visage._

_« Tu penses que je ne sais pas tout ça ? Tu crois que je ne regrette pas ? Tous les jours je me maudis de ne pas avoir mieux calculé mon plan. Zeref... Il a toujours été seul. J'ai réussi à gagner sa confiance mais je l'ai perdue. Maintenant, il est encore plus blessé qu'avant parce qu'il croit que je me suis moquée de lui pendant tout ce temps. Je ne pourrai jamais lui dire la vérité, jamais je n'arriverai à le retrouver..._

_- Tu te trompes, Mavis, dit Warrod d'une voix douce. Si tu veux le revoir, alors Fairy Tail fera tout pour t'aider._

_- Mais... Tout est de ma faute... Presque tout le monde est mort parce que je me suis trompée et maintenant je suis dans cet état. Pourquoi est-ce que vous voudriez m'aider ?_

_- Parce qu'on est une famille. »_

_Bien sûr. Comment avait-elle pu oublier pendant tout ce temps ? Fairy Tail avait été créée pour sauver Zeref et lui donner un endroit où il serait accepté. Elle s'était toujours focalisée sur lui et ne s'était jamais vraiment rendue compte qu'une famille était déjà formée, que des liens solides s'étaient tissés. Elle était véritablement un échec, n'est-ce pas ? Elle gérait ce groupe mais n'avait jamais réellement réalisé sa valeur. Et pourtant tout le monde était prêt à lui venir en aide, à l'accompagner dans sa quête pour retrouver l'homme qu'elle aimait. Soudain, une petite lueur d'espoir naquit dans son cœur, lequel se réchauffa un tant soit peu. On lui offrait la possibilité de le revoir. Cette éventualité, bien qu'utopique, l'emplissait de joie. Il ne l'écouterait probablement pas et la méprisait sûrement ; toutefois, elle désirait lui expliquer ses raisons. Il pouvait très bien la haïr par la suite, au moins il connaîtrait la vérité. Elle pourrait assumer pleinement ses actes._

_Cependant, Fiore se trouvait dans une situation critique : une guerre avait éclaté quelques mois plus tôt, rendant les déplacements difficiles. Dans la guilde, ceux ayant connu Zeref se montrèrent réticents à l'idée d'une expédition avec la maîtresse pour le retrouver. Ils n'avaient pas envie de revoir le meurtrier de nombreux de leurs compagnons si ce n'était pas pour les venger. De longues discussions eurent lieu, dans lesquelles celle-ci resta totalement passive, examinant le comportement des membres. Elle ne souhaitait forcer absolument personne, ils devaient l'accompagner de leur propre volonté. Durant son absence, Precht serait le maître et le resterait certainement dans la mesure où elle ne pensait pas qu'elle survivrait jusqu'à son retour. Assurément son corps la lâcherait-il juste après sa rencontre avec le mage noir, lorsqu'elle n'aurait plus aucun regret._

_En dépit de tous les efforts mis en œuvre, l'expédition n'eut jamais lieu. Le jour du départ, des éclaireurs annoncèrent avec horreur que l'armée ennemie s'approchait de Magnolia pour l'occuper. Dans ces conditions, Mavis refusa de partir ; de plus, elle décida de combattre. Cette petite ville lui était chère et elle n'avait aucunement l'intention de laisser des étrangers la saccager. Si elle venait à être détruite, où Zeref pourrait-il rentrer ? Fairy Tail aurait à déménager et il ne la retrouverait peut-être pas facilement. Elle se devait de lui épargner des soucis inutiles. Bien entendu, tous dans la guilde s'opposèrent à son choix de se battre, tentant même de la paralyser avec un sort ; néanmoins, malgré son corps affaibli, Mavis n'en demeurait pas moins une mage puissante, descendante des fées. Elle partit même en première ligne, se distançant des autres. Elle ne voulait voir personne mourir, trop les avaient déjà quittés. _

_La bataille eut lieu à environ deux kilomètres de la frontière de la ville. Afin d'épargner au maximum les civils, la jeune femme avait pris de l'avance afin de les contrer hors des terres habitées. La bataille dura toute la journée ; des centaines de soldats avaient débarqué, perturbant le quotidien d'ordinaire quelque peu paisible de Magnolia. Elle avait probablement tué ce jour-là ; elle ne savait pas trop. Sa tête était remplie de pensées concernant Zeref, sur le fait qu'elle souhaitait le revoir et qu'elle devait protéger en priorité la guilde, afin de lui laisser un repère. Les humains étaient éphémères, mais elle souhaitait que Fairy Tail ne le serait pas. Si l'occasion de le revoir ne se présentait jamais et qu'elle mourait avant, elle désirait au moins laisser une trace permanente de son existence vers laquelle il pourrait se tourner. C'était probablement mieux ainsi. Sûrement n'étaient-ils pas faits pour être ensemble, après tout. À en juger les blessures qui s'accumulaient au fil des combats, elle savait qu'elle ne verrait pas le soleil se coucher._

_Plus elle combattait, plus son but était clair : protéger Magnolia, et par conséquent Fairy Tail. Elle ne laisserait personne y toucher. Zeref resterait manifestement vivant pendant encore longtemps. Reviendrait-il par ici ? Elle aurait dû écrire une lettre avant de partir, mais n'y avait pas pensé dans la précipitation. Si cette idée lui était venue plus tôt à l'esprit, elle aurait pu l'exécuter et ensuite la confier à Precht, le futur maître, lequel la transmettrait à son successeur et ainsi de suite. Décidément, beaucoup de regrets l'habitaient, elle avait quasiment raté sa vie. Toutefois, si la guilde qu'elle avait fondée avec ses amis parvenait à réaliser son but, alors sans doute cela signifierait-il qu'elle aurait réussi._

_Son corps déjà fatigué ne tint pas jusqu'au coucher de soleil. Après une énième blessure qui s'avéra plus profonde que les autres, Mavis s'écroula. Au loin, il lui semblait entendre les cris désespérés de ses compagnons. Gisant inerte sur le sol, baignant dans son sang, celle-ci regarda le ciel dans les derniers instants qu'il lui restait à vivre. Finalement, elle ne l'aurait jamais revu. Elle ne serait jamais capable de lui expliquer la raison de ses actes ni de lui rappeler à quel point elle l'aimait. Après l'avoir rencontré, elle s'était démenée pour le sauver ; elle avait été persuadée qu'elle réussirait mais ne l'avait que fait plus souffrir. Elle avait échoué. Elle n'avait pas été capable d'abréger ses souffrances, si bien qu'il se retrouvait à nouveau seul et dans la douleur. À ce stade, elle ne pouvait que s'en remettre à sa famille._

« J'aimerais tellement être normal et vivre avec toi pour toujours... »

_Mavis sourit tristement en se remémorant ses paroles sur l'île six ans plus tôt, à cette époque plus radieuse._

_« Moi aussi, j'aurais souhaité rester avec toi, Zeref... »_

* * *

**Lorsque j'ai lu leur discussion après le Tournoi, ça m'a semblé évident qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre eux (peut-être pas pour Trollshima par contre à mon avis). A l'origine, je voulais appeler cette histoire Yin et Yang, mais j'ai vu qu'une histoire sur eux avec le même titre existait déjà. Donc alpha et oméga, deux autres opposés. **

**Beaucoup d'autres points auraient pu être approfondis, je vous l'accorde, notamment concernant Layla et Natsu. Cependant, cette histoire retrace les points de vue de Zeref durant sa vie maudite et de Mavis jusqu'à sa mort. Il n'y a donc aucune place pour eux, mais j'ai laissé des sous-entendus quant à Layla : elle n'est pas retournée à Fairy Tail car Zeref était encore en vie et elle ne voulait pas être retrouvée. Pour Natsu, lisez le manga. **

**Les pensées de Zeref peuvent paraître confuses : il oublie vite Lumen et sa haine envers Mavis qu'il a plutôt l'air d'aimer que de détester. Je pense qu'une personne ayant vécu quatre siècles dans la souffrance ne peut pas avoir les pensées très claires : il n'a jamais été proche de personne et ne sait donc s'il la hait ou pas (mais se convainc que c'est le cas). Je suis allée assez vite sur la façon dont il est mort parce qu'on devine tous comment ça s'est passé (et aussi parce que ça me saoulait =P).**

**Alors, êtes-vous resté insensible jusqu'au bout ?**


End file.
